tangy_buddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
T A N G Y Squad!
Welcome to the'' T A N G Y Squad! This is a group of all (or at least most) of the T A N G Y Wiki users! It's completely fine if you don't want to be in the squad, but it is recommended, as Poppy often makes T A N G Y edits which can include your T A N G Y flavour persona! Please note that she does not make edits daily, and most edits do not feature all of the members, considering that there are 16 members in the squad. We have created a list of all the members of the squad so far. '''If you wish to join, please do the following:' 1 - Message an admin asking if your flavour persona name and colours aren't taken. (NOTE- Name must be a flavour, texture, smell, or any variation of the word "Tangy.") 2 - Make your flavour persona. (Requires a flavour name and two colours.) 3 - Make yourself known! (Make a post introducing yourself!) 4 - Enjoy your stay! ( ꈍᴗꈍ) List Of T A N G Y Personas/T A N G Y Squad Members! Members: Wonderful Staff T A N G I E S #T A N G Y = Poppy Red & Yellow #J U I C Y = Kiwi Pastel Blue & Pastel Yellow #Z E S T Y = Indie Green & White #S A L T Y = Mango Blue And White #S P I C Y = Azziki Blue, Purple, & Pink #S A V O R Y = Kitty Orange & Yellow #P I Q U A N T = KK Purple & Yellow Also Wonderful T A N G I E S''' '' #C R E A M Y = FluffyCream Pink & Purple #C A N D I E D = SmolKawaiiBean Pastel Pink & White #F I Z Z Y = CureNeko/Neko Lavender & White #S Q U I S H Y = Toast Black & Purple #M O C H A = Dwarrior22 Light Brown & White #A M E R I C A N O = IciriaKhione Brown & Black #M E L T Y = Frostila Pastel Pink & Pastel Blue #C H E W Y = Puppy Green & Blue #T O A S T Y = Konekø Pink & Grey '''''Members Nominated For Deletion: (Due to Inactivity not caused by school/being busy, etc. If you have any objections, please contact Poppy on her message wall!) (When your flavour persona is at risk of being deleted, this: "⚠Notice!⚠Your Flavor Persona Might Be Deleted Due to Inactivity! ⚠ You have been inactive for more than 30 days. ⚠ If there is no response within a week your flavor persona will be deleted. Please contact Kiwi or Poppy to reclaim your activeness."'' message should be on your message wall.)'' There are currently no members at risk of deletion. Deleted Members: (When your flavour persona has been deleted, this: "⚠Your Flavour Persona Has Been Deleted. ⚠ Due to unexplained inactivity, your flavor persona has been deleted." message should be on your message wall.) # P E A C H Y = Royale High Rules Coral & Light Blue # S I Z Z L Y = Paris Orange & White # F R U I T Y = Rabbiit Pastel Red & Pastel Green # C R U N C H Y = Erica Mint Green & Pink # S O U R = Creampuff Yellow & Green T A N G Y Squad Edits! <3 [If the name of a flavour persona has been crossed out, it means the flavour persona has been deleted.]